


Speak Now

by cmsmith86



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, F/M, M/M, sterek au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsmith86/pseuds/cmsmith86
Summary: Everything in Derek's life was practically perfect in every way.  He is playing a professional baseball player and has become a household name. With an upcoming wedding to his fiance Laura and the World Series, he has a lot on his plate. Stiles has no interest in baseball but with his father buying the team, he has to go through the motions.  What happens when these two cross paths and find what they need in each other?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. The Meet Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Back again, bitches! This time with a Sterek AU fic that has been on my mind for a bit. I really hope that you guys like this fic and feel free to give me feedback and kudos. I really hope this one is well received as my last, but if not, that's fine. I just had to get this story out into the world cause Baseball player Derek is sex on a stick lol.

Stiles groaned as the publicist put the baseball cap on his head, the team's symbol printed brightly on the front. He looked over to see his dad talking to investors and laughing about the new directions of the team. He looked at himself in the mirror and barely recognized himself. He was wearing jeans and a jersey for the team. Having over 2 million Instagram followers meant that Stiles had to be the walking billboard for the sheer fact that his tech tycoon father had just bought a fucking baseball team. Maybe the fact that he also was on probation for driving drunk into a McDonald's drive-through also had something to do with this punishment, but that was six months ago. His father had made the rules clear, fuck up again and you are cut off. It wasn't even the fact that he would lose out on millions, it was the fact that he hated his father being disappointed in him. He handled the break up with his famous actor boyfriend a little hard and that one mistake leads him to be his dad's billboard. 

"Alright, so you know what will happen at the press conference. You will sit beside your father and only answer questions about how happy you are that your father bought the team. Nothing about your ex and nothing about the McDonalds Incident." said Gina, his publicist. 

"And if they ask, say no comment. I know, you only told me ten times." said Stiles as he groaned at his look, he looked like a jock who was really into his favorite team.

"The MVP Derek Hale will also be at the conference. No doubt most of the questions will be about his wedding to Laura in five months and to your father about why he bought the team," said Gina as he handed him his cellphone, "You are to take a selfie of you and Derek Hale. Do something cute on your social media about new friends or some shit, nothing with your normal sarcastic tone."

"People love my sarcastic tone."

"Not everyone." said John as he approached his son and adjusted the cap on his head like he was five years old again and they were at their first baseball game together. 

"Don't worry dad. I will be the perfect son today and won't embarrass you." said Stiles as he walked away from the mirror, he couldn't handle looking at how fake he looked in it. 

"It will only last twenty minutes. Then after it, you can go have fun with your friends." said John as he adjusted his suit and put on a similar hat like Stiles was wearing, except it seemed to fit him. The door opened and a well-dressed woman entered with a smile that Stiles couldn't place. She seemed really excited about everything and he wasn't sure if she was as fake as he was. 

"The conference is starting soon. Follow me." said the well-dressed woman, Gina followed right behind her putting Stiles in between her and his father, which seemed fitting for how his life was lately. Stiles didn't speak as he was lead into a room with more than fifty press people sitting in the chair in front of a stage where Derek Hale was already sitting wearing the same damn hat Stiles and his father was wearing. He was talking to a woman who was no doubt his pushy publicist. Cameras began snapping as soon as Stiles and his dad was in their eye line. He used to love the attention, but that was before the McDonald's Incident. They were lead to the long table, the well-dressed woman putting Stiles beside Derek and his father on the other side of him. He wondered if it was a common thing told between them to keep Stiles between people or he would bolt. 

"The conference is now open to questions." said the well-dressed woman, before pointing to a man.

"Keith from New York Times. Are you excited about your new venture as the owner of the Mets?" asked Keith looking to John, who smiled brightly and nodded. 

"It was always my dream when I used to take my son to games when he was younger. We always made such great memories here that I wanted to keep it alive. The team is also looking great this year with our star Derek Hale, so it was the perfect time to buy." said John getting a few chuckles from the reporters, he pointed to a woman. 

"Yvette from People Magazine, " said Yvette, causing Stiles to tense up, "Derek are you excited about your new venture of marriage?"

"I think playing on baseball makes me less nervous," said Derek getting a lot of laughs from the audience, causing Stiles to grip his fingers to warn himself to not roll his eyes, "but I am excited to marry Laura."

"Taylor from Seventeen. Stiles, "started Taylor and Stiles could feel his body tense, he didn't expect a question, "Are you planning on being hands-on with the team?"

"Yeah, I plan on hanging out and doing whatever my father needs me to do for the team. I know there is a celebrity game coming up soon and apparently, I am going to be in the outfield for that one, I am better at lacrosse than baseball." said Stiles with a smile, the celebrity game was in two days he was already forced into playing. Luckily the rest of the conference was easy, they asked John and Derek simple questions that were easily answered and no one asked Stiles another question, which he was thankful for. He stood up and put his chair back under the table, turning around to see his dad talking to Derek. Stiles had seen Derek's face plastered on three magazines the other day in the market when he was trying to check out, talking about the wedding to a socialite that Stiles had met in person and thought was a real bitch, but it seemed she did what any socialite does and found her a sports star to marry, least Stiles had dated an A list actor, even if that turned into complete shit.

"My son is going to need all the help he can get before the game on Saturday." said John with a chuckle, causing Stiles to roll his eyes, finally.

"Well, I never said I was any good at baseball dad, but the warden said I had to play." said Stiles with a glare towards Gina, who flipped him off in a very subtle way. 

"I teach kids to play baseball one weekend a month. I am sure I can handle teaching you. You got to be better than an eight-year-old." said Derek, looking to Stiles with an unreadable glance. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." said John with a chuckle as he was pulled away by Gina to talk to some older man, leaving Stiles with Derek. 

"He is right, I am complete shit at baseball. I barely got off the bench when I played lacrosse in high school." said Stiles.

"I am sure you can learn quickly, Stiles. Your dad has already given me a bonus to teach you tomorrow morning. Which no doubt your assistant as already made sure it is on your schedule. I am sure there will be the camera's there to show what a good son you are after the McDonald's Incident." said Derek, again with unreadable tone and facial expression, Stiles raised his brow.

"You are probably correct. Hopefully not the same ones that always seem to be around you and your fiance when you leave restaurants. I wouldn't want to work them too hard." said Stiles with a smile that was anything but nice.

"See you tomorrow, Stiles." said Derek with a tone that Stiles recognized as pissed off, which made Stiles smirk. He knew if he wasn't on his Making Daddy Love Me Again Tour, he would skip out on that practice tomorrow but he knew better than to chance how real his dad was about the cutting him off thing. Hopefully, this would be the last time he would have to deal with Derek Fucking Hale.


	2. Batting Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles surprises Derek at the training.

Stiles put his cellphone into his pocket as he walked out onto the field from the dugout. The fact that he was on a baseball field at nine in the morning practicing for a game that was a day away was not how he thought life was meant to be. He had already seen the batting list for the charity game and they had made sure that Stiles was very near the bottom, so it wouldn't matter if he struck out or not. He was sure that his father had something to do with it. He sighed as he walked closer to the mound where Derek was pitching towards the catcher at the plate, he glanced to Stiles for a moment before throwing a fastball right over the plate. It was impressive, but Stiles had seen Derek play many times on the television. He was good, probably one of the best in the league. Stiles was sure everyone gave the other the same compliment over and over again, so Stiles to see how he would react to it coming from him. 

"Not bad, probably the best fastball in the league." said Stiles as he crossed his arms over his chest, the sunglasses blocking his eyes from the sun and to give him a bored look. 

"It could be better. There's a guy in Washington that is getting close to my speed. Though he is nowhere near my batting average." said Derek as he adjusted his hat on his head looking Stiles over. Derek was surprised that the other had dressed for the occasion. Pair of shorts, an old high school lacrosse shirt, and sneakers. He was pretty sure this was the first time he had seen Stiles in something so _civilian_. It almost made Stiles more likable, a far cry from the spoiled, socialite that Derek had seen on TMZ.

"I know that guy and don't worry, he will never catch up to you. He gets too cocky after the 5th inning and pushes too hard. It's why he can't bat for shit later on in the games. He wears out his hand but doesn't want to get out of the spotlight of the mound." said Stiles as Derek raised a surprised brow, curious how Stiles knew this. He was talking like a person who enjoyed and knew about sports, another surprise for Derek today.

"That's pretty clever, how do you know that?"

"Must have heard my dad saying it." lied Stiles, the thing was, he knew about baseball. When he was younger it was the thing that brought him and his dad closer, but that was before making more money became more important to his dad. Most people thing Stiles stopped wanting to hang with his dad at baseball games, but the fact of the matter was, John stopped being there to take him to games. Derek gave a nod like he was agreeing with him, but he wasn't sure if Stiles was telling the truth.

"So, since you won't be pitching during the game. I was thinking I could just throw you some balls and we can practice hitting. You will more than likely be batting two to three times in the game. Even though they have you way down on the list." said Derek looking to Stiles, he wasn't sure how much teaching the other needed but he was sure that it was going to be a lot.

"Yeah, I noticed that. I am pretty sure my dad had something to do with that." said Stiles rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses, Derek chuckled and nodded.

"Probably so, but who knows, maybe you will surprise us both and be the greatest celebrity on the team." said Derek with a shrug.

"You have a lot of faith in me." said Stiles as he moved to the home plate, taking the helmet and aluminum bat from the catcher, giving him a smile which was returned. He put the helmet on and looked to Derek, he got in a position that looked almost expert like. Derek knew he wasn't going to pitch too crazy or fast for Stiles. He pitched rather slow towards the plate, Stiles kept his eye on the ball and swung, hitting the ball on the ground right towards the outfield. Stiles smirked as Derek looked at him curiously, he had expected him to completely miss it but that would have no doubt got him to first base. 

___________________________________________________________________

After two hours of practice, Stiles had only missed 10 pitches. It had shocked both him and Derek. Stiles was drinking some water from his reusable water bottle, Derek standing beside him. 

"I am honestly shocked by how good you were today. I thought you were going to be shit." said Derek as he looked at Stiles. Stiles' dad had even told Derek that his son wouldn't be good and that was why he was paying him so much, but it seemed that John didn't know everything about his son. 

"I am sure lots did. I remembered some things from little league." said Stiles, which was true, but also there were nights when his dad thought he was out partying and he was really at the batting cages to let off some steam. 

"Come on, Stiles. There has to be more to the story than you just have muscle memory from little league."

"Booze wasn't my only way of blowing off steam. There are no lacrosse cages around, so the batting cages were the next best thing." said Stiles with a shrug as he looked to Derek, whose shirt was tight on his torso and was giving Stiles thoughts that he didn't want in his head right now. It made his thoughts go to the naked issue of that magazine and the way he had stared too long at the picture of Derek Hale with only a glove over his junk. 

"The one off of 5th?" asked Derek curiously taking a sip of the water from his own bottle. 

"Yeah, it's usually empty and no one would see me there." said Stiles with a shrug as he made sure to keep his eyes on Derek's eyes, which were too green. Even though he wasn't Derek's biggest fan right now, he was the hottest guy in the league and Stiles knew how crushes on straight dudes went. 

"I go there too, they have the best chili cheese fries."

"Dude, they are the best. You have to get them with..." started Stiles.

"Jalapenos." they both said in unison, they both chuckled before straightening up their faces. Having something in common scared both of them, for the same reason, even if they didn't know it yet. Unknown to each of them, they both had another thing in common. The only difference was that Stiles was open with his and Derek was forced to stay closed on his. In Derek's mind, getting to close to Stiles Stilinski would be bad. He was sure Stiles would be able to figure it out and as his publicist kept telling him, "no one can find out. Your career would be over."

"I better get going, I have lunch plans with Laura. We are testing cakes." lied Derek.

"I am sure the paparazzi have already been called." said Stiles with a chuckle, Derek forced one out as well.

"I guess I will see you at the game tomorrow." said Derek as he grabbed his duffle back and walked towards the exit, Stiles watched him walk away and was already questioning everything that happened today. Yesterday he never wanted to see Derek Hale after today and today he was actually looking forward to seeing him again.


End file.
